Skystar's Past
by oOSkystarOo
Summary: A prophecy is foretold to Miststar, leader of ThunderClan, long after the generation of Firestar's rule. ThunderClan and the other Clans are at peace, but when two kits - Skykit and Dawnkit - are born that can change everything, the forest soon falls in the hands of peril... Then one of the two steps forward, and the forest will never be the same again. This is... Skystar's Past.
1. Prologue

The glistening reflection of dim moonlight in the Moonpool rippled like a leaf in the wind. By now, many starry spirits surrounded the quiet stretch of water, their echoing murmurs no louder than a calm breeze. Their soft spoken voices seemed to plead with the same feeling; _What will become of the one?_

Some of the StarClan cats shifted uncomfortably in their spots. _Even StarClan didn't know everything._

Suddenly, their shimmering gazes shot towards a faint, gray figure padding toward the pond. Immediately, they knew that it was the very cat that they were awaiting.

Miststar's claws scraped the stones as she made her way towards the pond, her eyes clouded with uncertainty. _Why couldn't StarClan tell me what they wanted to in my dreams?_ She shook her head as she now stood face-to-face with her wise ancestors.

"Miststar," mewed Firestar, his tone with an edge of anxiety. "We need… _StarClan_ needs to tell you something… And as a great leader, you need to be prepared…" His voice trailed off, as if finding the right words to explain to Miststar.

Firestar took a deep breath, and went on. "It's Echoheart's kits," he stated. "And one of them will have the power... To change everything." Firestar's voice trembled as he waited for Miststar's response.

For moments, the ThunderClan leader gave away no evidence of her shock. The moments seemed like hours, until she finally opened her mouth to speak. Miststar sounded – and was – completely unprepared.

"W-what do you mean… By having the power to change _everything_?" She breathed.

Firestar's hopeful gaze faded. All the hopes of easily explaining this and getting it over with were simply… Gone. "The one will have more power than–" He stopped, knowing that it would make matters worse if he said how powerful the one was.

"You will need to find that out for yourself," he rasped instead. "A prophecy has been foretold… _Dawn will save the sky from darkness, and the sky will have more power than the stars._"

Firestar looked at his paws, then back at Miststar. His eyes were now shrouded with disbelief – it was as if this were an entirely different cat.

"What do I do, then?" Miststar hissed with frustration.

Firestar blinked, not expecting her to snap. "Trust yourself."

Then he leaned closer, so close his warm breath tickled Miststar's ear.

"And follow what you believe."

Then, Firestar sat back as worried chatter broke out from the StarClan cats behind his starry pelt. It didn't take a single moment of time for Miststar to realize that the StarClan cats were not worried; they were _afraid. _

An ominous pang of emotion stabbed her, like a thorn stuck in her pads. Miststar gathered her strength and spoke. "Alright."

She didn't dare ask another question. She didn't dare speak another word. Miststar knew that StarClan would only tell her to follow what she believed was right.

The ThunderClan leader squinted as Firestar and the other StarClan cats faded before her eyes. She didn't want to believe what her ancestors had told her.

As she padded back to camp, she felt as weak and exposed as a small kit in the middle of a battle. _Nothing will go wrong,_ she told herself.


	2. Chapter 1

_Two sky blue eyes stared blankly_ in the midst of night. Every other cat had long ago drifted off into a state of deep rest, except one young kit.

The thoughts just kept racing through her mind, like a raging fire spreading throughout the forest. _Why am I like this? Is something wrong with me? Why do I worry so much? _ She waited for an answer as she anxiously fidgeted in her nest. Instead, ominous, eerie silence replied to her, as usual.

Skykit hung her head and deeply sighed, white air billowing from her mouth due to the crisp winter air. It wasn't normal for such a young kit to think like this. A kit's mind was supposed to search and explore the world. She was supposed to reach out for answers instead of wondering about all the possible tragedies that could happen.

Even more intrusive thoughts began to barge into her mind. _Something is wrong tonight. ThunderClan isn't safe_.

"Calm down, Skykit. You're fine." She tried to reassure herself, quietly murmuring to herself so she wouldn't rouse the other queens and kits.

_It's not working._ Skykit's limp body quivered as her own worries began to frighten her. Then, she forced her mother's reminder to repeat in her head. _You know too much, Skykit. All these worries are just your feelings lying to you._

No. It was useless trying to ease herself. Skykit shut her eyes and dug her claws into her nest. The reassurance didn't help at all. Usually, Echoheart's calming words brought a sense of harmony and peace to her at nights like this, but something just kept telling her that something was wrong. And yet, there was nothing wrong with the camp. She took a deep breath and forced herself to believe that all was well.

Warily, Skykit rose from her nest and padded out of the nursery, not wanting to sleep. As she pushed through the bramble barrier, she cautiously gazed around the hollow and made sure the coast was clear. Seeing that everybody was asleep, a wide grin stretched across her face. The silver she-kit pounced on the Highledge, letting go of her worries as she oversaw the camp. A chilly midnight breeze began to ruffle her fur, and she looked up at Silverpelt. She felt like a leader standing on the Highledge. A leader who could even command StarClan. Proudly puffing out her chest, she looked off into the horizon, where the earth met stars. Then there was the menacing silence, promising destruction.

And right then, Skykit realized she was right about the danger all along.

As fast as a flash of lightning, a wave of water broke into the hollow, hungrily swallowing the camp and demolishing the dens. Skykit screamed as she watched the violent scene unfold before her. Several terrified yowls sounded from the dens as Skykit mindlessly panicked and dove off the Highledge as the flood submerged it. Suddenly, her body hit against a slab of stone, knocking the wind out of her and sending a jolt of throbbing pain through her leg. Hurling back into the deathly waves, she wailed as she fell in.

Soon the water rushed up over her head. She reached out trying to grasp the dancing light, but she couldn't reach it. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she frantically reached for oxygen.

She was going to die. It was inevitable by now. She was out of air and too tired to fight anymore. As a last attempt to swim up, she hysterically pawed at the water to no avail. _It's no use_, she thought to herself. Her life was slowly slipping away from her. The bitter realization forced her to close her eyes and wait for StarClan.


End file.
